17/9
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 9-إِنَّ هَذَا الْقُرْآنَ يِهْدِي لِلَّتِي هِيَ أَقْوَمُ وَيُبَشِّرُ الْمُؤْمِنِينَ الَّذِينَ يَعْمَلُونَ الصَّالِحَاتِ أَنَّ لَهُمْ أَجْرًا كَبِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 9-İnne hâzel kur’âne yehdî lilletî hiye akvemu ve yubeşşirul mu’minînellezîne ya’melûnes sâlihâti enne lehum ecren kebîrâ(kebîren) Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. inne : muhakkak * 2. hâzâ el kur'âne : bu Kur'ân * 3. yehdî : hidayete erdirir * 4. li elletî : ki onu * 5. hiye : o * 6. akvemu : en kuvvetli, en kavi, en sağlam * 7. ve yubeşşiru : ve müjdeler * 8. el mu'minîne ellezîne : mü'min kimseler ki, onlar * 9. ya'melûne : yaparlar, amel ederler * 10. es sâlihâti : salih ameller * 11. enne : muhakkak, vardır, olduğunu * 12. lehum : onlar için * 13. ecren kebîren : büyük bir ecir, mükâfat Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 9-Şüphe yok ki bu Kur'ân, insanları en doğru bir yola sevk eder ve iyi işlerde bulunan inanmış kimselere, gerçekten de büyük bir mükâfâta nâil olacaklarını müjdeler. Ali Bulaç Meali * 9-Şüphesiz, bu Kur'an, en doğru yola iletir ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere, onlar için gerçekten büyük bir ecir olduğunu müjde verir. Ahmet Varol Meali * 9-Şüphesiz bu Kur'an en doğru yola yöneltir ve salih ameller işleyen mü'minleri kendileri için büyük ecir olduğunu müjdeler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 9,10. Doğrusu bu Kuran en doğru yola götürür ve yararlı iş yapan müminlere büyük ecir olduğunu, ahirete inanmayanlara can yakıcı bir azap hazırladığımızı müjdeler Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 9,10. Gerçekten bu Kur’an en doğru olan yola götürür ve iyi işler yapan mü’minler için büyük bir mükâfat olduğunu ve ahirete inanmayanlar için elem dolu bir azap hazırladığımızı müjdeler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 9-Şüphesiz ki bu Kur'an en doğru yola iletir; iyi davranışlarda bulunan müminlere, kendileri için büyük bir mükâfat olduğunu müjdeler. Edip Yüksel Meali * 9-Bu Kuran en iyi yola ulaştırır ve erdemli davranan müminleri büyük bir ödülle müjdeler Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 9- Şüphesiz ki bu Kur'ân, insanları en doğru ve en sağlam yola iletir ve salih amel işleyen müminlere büyük bir ecir olduğunu müjdeler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 9-Haberiniz olsun ki bu Kur'an, insanları en doğru yola hidayet eder ve salih salih ameller yapan mü'minlere tebşir eyler ki kendilerine büyük bir ecir vardır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 9-Şüphe yok ki bu Kur'an en doğru olan yola hidâyet eder ve sâlih sâlih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere müjde verir ki, onlar için muhakkak bir büyük mükâfaat vardır. Muhammed Esed * 9-Gerçek şu ki, bu Kuran o dosdoğru olan yolu göstermekte; dürüst ve erdemli davranışlar ortaya koyan müminlere, ödüllerinin çok büyük olacağını müjdelemektedir; Suat Yıldırım * 9-Gerçekten bu Kur’ân insanları en doğru yola, en isabetli tutuma yöneltir. Güzel ve makbul işler yapan müminlere nail olacakları büyük mükâfatı müjdeler. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 9-Gerçekten bu Kur'ân da en doğru yola iletir ve iyi işler yapan mü'minlere, kendileri için büyük bir ecir olduğunu müjdeler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 9-Şüphesiz bu Kur’an, en doğru yolu gösterir. Doğruları yapan müminlere, büyük mükafat olduğunu, Ümit Şimşek Meali * 9-Bu Kur'ân, yolun en doğrusuna iletir; güzel işler yapan mü'minlere de büyük bir ödülü hak ettiklerini müjdeler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 9-Şüpheniz olmasın ki bu Kur'an en kalıcı, en doğru olana kılavuzlar ve müminlere şu yolda müjde verir: Hayra ve barışa yönelik işler yapanlar için büyük bir ödül vardır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 9-Verily this Qur´an doth guide to that which is most right (or stable),(2183) and giveth the Glad Tidings to the Believers who work deeds of righteousness, that they shall have a magnificent reward; M. Pickthall (English) * 9- Lo! this Qur'an guideth unto that which is straightest, and giveth tidings unto the believers who do good works that theirs will be a great reward. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 9- Şüphesiz ki bu Kur'ân, insanları en doğru ve en sağlam yola iletir ve salih amel işleyen müminlere büyük bir ecir olduğunu müjdeler. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 8- Umulur ki, Rabbiniz size merhamet eder, fakat siz (bozgunculuğa) dönerseniz biz de (sizi aşağılık kılmaya ve cezalandırmaya) döneriz. Biz, cehennemi kâfirler için bir kuşatma yeri kıldık.(10) 9- Şüphe yok ki, bu Kur'an, en doğru yola iletir ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere, onlar için gerçekten büyük bir ecir olduğunu müjde verir. 10- Ve şüphesiz, ahirete inanmayanlar, için de acıklı bir azab hazırlamışızdır.(11) 11- İnsan hayra dua ettiği gibi, şerre de dua etmektedir. İnsan, pek acelecidir.(12) 12- Biz geceyi ve gündüzü iki ayet kıldık; gece ayetini sildik ve Rabbinizden bir fazl aramanız, yılların sayısını ve hesabı öğrenmeniz için gündüzün ayetini aydınlatıcı kıldık. Biz her şeyi yeterince açıkladık.(13) AÇIKLAMA 10. Her ne kadar bu uyarı, İsrailoğulları'na yapılan hitabın sonunda parantez içi olarak yer almışsa da bunun Yahudilere hitap etmediği ve sadece baştaki bölümünün onlara hitap ettiği söylenemez. Aslında tüm hitap Mekkeli müşriklere yöneliktir. Fakat burada onlara doğrudan hitap edilmemiş, onları uyarmak için İsrailoğulları'nın tarihinden önemli olaylar sunulmuştur. 11. Burada, Kur'an'ın İsrailoğulları'nın uğradığı akibeti yaşamaya hazır olmaları konusundaki uyarılarından ders almayan kişi, topluluk ve milletler korkutulup uyarılmaktadır. 12. Bu, Mekkeli kafirlerin saçma isteklerine, Hz. Peygamber'den (s.a) bahsettiği azabı hemen indirmesi isteklerine verilen cevaptır. Bu bir önceki ayetle de yakından ilgilidir. Sanki şöyle denmek istenir: "Ey akılsız insanlar topluluğu, iyilik isteyeceğinize, azap istiyorsunuz. Allah'ın azabının uğradığı topluluğun çektiklerini görmüyor musunuz?" Burada, kendilerine yaptıkları işkenceler ve daveti inatlarından ötürü reddetmeleri nedeniyle kafirlerin helâk olması için dua eden müminlere de gizli bir uyarı vardır. Bu topluluğun içinde sonradan müslüman olan ve İslâm'ın en kuvvetli temsilcileri haline gelen bir çok kimse vardı. İşte bu nedenle Allah: "İnsan pek acelecidir." demektedir. İnsan Allah'a sadece anlık acil ihtiyaçları için dua eder. Oysa daha sonra yaşanan tecrübe gösterir ki eğer Allah onun duasını kabul etmiş olsaydı, bu kendisi için daha kötü olurdu. 13. Allah insanı evrendeki çeşitliliğin altında yatan hikmeti araştırmaya davet eder ve monoton bir aynılık beklememesini bildirir. Gerçekte tüm sistem çeşitlilik, farklılık ve her şeyin birbirinden ayrı olması kuralına dayanır. Bu olayı daha da açıklığa kavuşturmak için gece ve gündüzün ayetlerini ele alalım: "Siz bu iki birbirine zıt olayı günlük hayatınızda her gün gözlemektesiniz. Eğer bunun altında yatan hikmeti bir an düşünürseniz, böyle bir çeşitlilik olmasa, yeryüzünde hiç bir etkinliğin olmayacağı sonucuna varırsınız. Aynı şekilde insanların farklı tabiatı, düşünce ve eğilimlere sahip olarak yaratılmalarının altında da bir hikmet yatar. Eğer Allah bütün insanları doğuştan doğru yaratsaydı ve sadece itaat edenleri ve müminleri bırakıp tüm isyankar ve kafirleri helâk etseydi, insanın yaratılış gayesi yerine getirilmemiş olurdu. Bu nedenle sadece gündüzün olmasını ve hiç gecenin olmamasını istemek doğru değildir. En doğru şey hidayet ışığına sahip olanların, ellerinden geldiğince sapıklığın karanlığını yok etmeye çalışmalarıdır. Eğer gecenin karanlığı gibi bir karanlık bulurlarsa, hidayet ışığının güneş gibi tekrar meydana çıkması için beklemeleri onların görevidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *9. GERÇEK ŞU Kİ, bu Kur'an o dosdoğru olan (10) yolu göstermekte; dürüst ve erdemli davranışlar ortaya koyan müminlere, ödüllerinin çok büyük olacağını müjdelemektedir; 10 - Yani, ahlakî düzgünlüğe, inceliğe ve insanın bireysel ve toplumsal yararına uygun, bunlarla uyumlu olan. Bu ifadeyle söylem, günah işlemenin ya da günahkarca bir yaşama tarzı seçmenin hakkı inkar etmekle aynı anlama geldiğini gösterdikten sonra, yeniden, bu surenin 2. ayetinde temas edilmiş olan Kur'an'ın temel temasına, yani Allah'ın peygamberlerine indirdiği vahyî mesajlar aracılığıyla insana her çağda doğru yol bilgisini ulaştırdığı fikrine dönüyor. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *9. Şüphe yok ki bu Kur'an, en doğru olan yola iletir ve salih amellerde bulunan müminlere müjde verir ki, onlar için muhakkak bir büyük mükâfat vardır. 9.Bu mübarek âyetler, Kur'an'ı Kerim'in nasıl yüce bir rehber ve salih müminler hakkında ne kadar güzel bir müjdeci olduğunu bildiriyor. Buna rağmen dinden ayrılan kimselerin de fecî âkibetlerini ihtar ediyor. Ve nice insanların hayırdan uzak, dînî hükümlere aykırı şeyleri aceleyle temennide bulunur olduklarını beyan buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki; Ey İsrail oğulları!. Ve ey diğer kitap ehli!. Kur'an-ı Kerim'in ne kadar yüce bir ilâhî kitab olduğunu güzelce düşündükçe pek güzel anlayabilirsiniz. Artık öyle kutsî, insanlığın maddî ve manevî hayatını mükemmelce tanzim edecek hükümler taşıyan bu apaçık kitabı tasdik etmeniz icabetmez mi?. (Şüphe yok ki, bu Kur'an) bütün insanlığa hitabeder, bunun hükümleri, bütün insanlığa yöneliktir, yalnız bir kavmi, bir milleti değil, bütün milletleri İslâm dinine davet eder, bütün insanlık âleminin manevî nurlar içinde kalmasına vesile olacak ahlâkî, içtimaî hükümleri içermektedir. Kendisine imân edip hükümlerine uyanları (en doğru yola iletir) onları İslâm dinine, şeriatına kavuşturur (ve) takva gibi, adalet ve ihsan gibi, akraba haklarına riayet gibi (salih salih amellerde) devam edip durmakta (bulunan müminlere müjde verir ki: Onlar için muhakkak bir büyük mükâfat vardır) o da cennete kavuşmaktır, Allah'ın cemalini görme şerefine ulaşmaktır.